


The Shovel Talk

by Omegarose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Shovel Talk, i finished this literally years ago, she's short but she's cute, so don't judge my writing too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegarose/pseuds/Omegarose
Summary: Skaters live a busy life--they hardly have time for themselves, much less other people. Their family becomes each other, after years of long days spent at the rink. And skaters are protective of those they call their own.





	The Shovel Talk

“You know, Otabek, Yurio is like my little brother,” Mila said.

“Yes?” he responded, with perceptible confusion.

“I thought you ought to know,” Mila said cheerily. “I am a very protective person, especially when it comes to my little kitten.”

“Oh. Yes, I suppose he is a kitten. However, he is not just your kitten anymore, he is also mine.”

She studied him for a moment, eyes dark as they examined his expression. A smile slid into place, and she moved aside enough to allow him to enter the rink where Yuri was still practicing, unaware of Otabek’s arrival.

~~

“Do not mess with Yurachka. He has much to do with his career yet, understand?” Yakov barked at Otabek, one evening as he limped off the ice with fresh blisters.

“As do I. I do not plan to wreck  _ either _ of our careers. We really aren’t serious enough to be distracting each other either.” Otabek answered, tilting his head just enough to be a challenge.

“Good,” Yakov grumbled, turning away. “Keep it that way.”

~~

Georgi hummed as Otabek stepped out of the rink.

“What?”

“I’m good at reading people, of analyzing their movements to see their intentions,” Georgi said, a pensive look on his face. “From your expression, I perceive little, but the passion of your footwork and the love in your arms shows off a great deal. Be good to him.”

Otabek blinked as Georgi walked away, headed in the direction of the locker rooms.

~~

“You are dating Yurio, yes?” Viktor said suddenly, popping seemingly out of thin air to wrap his arm around Otabek’s shoulder.

“Yes,” Otabek answered, short and nearly sharp.

“He isn’t too much for you?”

Otabek craned his neck to look at Victor, eyes narrowed. “He’s perfect.”

Viktor smiled, his mouth heart shaped. “Of course he is, I’m happy you can see that. If not I would have had to crush you.”

~~

“They’re intense, aren’t they?” 

Otabek looked up from where his eyes had been staring into space. Yuuri was beside him, leaning on the boards that blocked off the ice. 

As if sensing his confusion, Yuuri gestured across the rink. “This...family. Viktor, Yakov, Mila, Georgi, and Yurio. I think it’s because they don’t have much else. Skating forces you to give up so much...so they treasure what they do have.”

"They give you this same treatment?"

"They give every newcomer to this rink this treatment," Yuuri said. "They didn't go so harsh on me, not after how disapproving most of them were of Victor's decisions two seasons ago...but yes, I got the same talks."

Mila crashed into Georgi's side on a flubbed jump, sending them both spiralling across the ice. Yuri cursed at them as his run-through was interrupted, Victor laughing along with them as he was pulled down in an attempt to help Mila up. Yakov was unusally silent on the matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that ending was trash but...hey whatever, I wanted to post something to get over this writer's block guilt and this seemed good a thing as any.


End file.
